Confidant
by Calabazas
Summary: Dave found himself hanging around Scandals more often than he should have, but luckily he meets two very nice men who only wanted to help. What will they do when they find out he's been tormenting their daughter for years... Slight Future KHXDK
1. Chapter 1

Ok well I've started this short story to get my juices flowing; I'm hoping it will make me continue my other stories I have half way done aha :}. I have at least 3 chapters of this one already done, but I don't really think it will be more than 5 or 6 chapters long anyway.

Please Read and Review, though I do like alerts and favorites, nothing makes me happier than reviews!

Disclaimer: I own them not!

Confidant:

* * *

><p>David once again found himself sitting at the bar in Scandals, hunched over nursing a beer. Looking up Dave saw the handsome dark skinned bartender glide to stand in front of him; he raised his hand and waved the server on with a flick of his wrist.<p>

Sighing Dave pulled the brim of his hat down and covered more of his face. Of course he felt more accepted in Scandals, but that didn't mean he was comfortable enough to run around spouting off his homosexuality. Sure, most of the people in the gay club were in fact gay, but he couldn't help but be cautious. He had been cautious for so long, he didn't know how to really relax.

"If it ain't my sweet little bear cub!" Looking over his shoulder he found a manly looking drag queen in a silver jump suit. Her brown hair styled perfectly, just like Tina Turner.

Dave gave a small smile then went back to staring at his beer. "Hey Tina." How did he know who she was supposed to be?

_'When I was a little girl_

_I had a rag doll_

_Only doll I've ever owned…'_

Oh yeah…. Damn his mom for listening to Tina Turner when she cleaned the house.

"Sweetie, what are you sittin' over here looking so down in the dumps for? Ready to take my offer and come home with me?" Her voice held a hint of seriousness, but it was overshadowed with humor.

Dave tapped his pointer finger against the neck of his beer bottle and turned his smirking face towards the sassy cross dresser. Dave couldn't believe he was finally in a place he could be accepted.

"Nah, not this time, maybe tomorrow."

Giving a small laugh "Tina" ran her hand over the teenager's hunched shoulder and then tapped the bill of his hat giving a click of her tongue. Dave watched her go shaking his head as she sashayed towards the dance floor.

Looking up to the bar tender he tapped his beer again and nodded, silently asking for another.

Eyeing the empty brown bottle sitting before him Dave's eyelids lowered and he began to zone out. His thoughts turned to how his life had changed since leaving McKinley High School. Though he wasn't out in his new school he could start anew, be who he wanted to be. He was able to make it on the Football team, and he didn't have to constantly look over his shoulder. He just wanted to finish High School and leave Lima, and to be honest, the whole fucking state of Ohio. He was sick of the backwards thinking and the fucking screwed up weather.

Fucking winter

Dave shivered and thought of the snow piles that awaited him when he left the safety of the somber bar. At the rate the snow was coming down when he arrived at the club he knew the snow had to be at least knee high.

Hearing the slow lulling tone of the music put Dave into a haze and he closed his eyes and began to hum along with the familiar song playing. Multiple songs started and ended, but David hardly cared; he was only half listening, he was deep in thought.

Opening his eyes he looked around the club. Dave realized he had been sitting at the bar far longer than he had intended to. The dance floor was nearly empty; the two patrons who remained were far too drunk to even call what they were doing dancing. They were just swaying together. Every now and then one of the dancers would sway a tad bit too far and the other would be forced to catch them, then they would both laugh obnoxiously loud, the way only slap silly drunks can.

Giving a heavy sigh Dave threw some bills on the counter and nodded his head to the tall dark skinned bar tender. He had become such a regular at the singular gay bar in Lima that he and the server had become good acquaintances.

"See ya later Steven." Receiving a silent nod David stalked towards the exit of the bar tightening his jacket closer to his body preparing for the blast of cold air he knew he would receive when he opened the door.

Heaving the door open he stepped forward through the doorway. Hearing a loud obnoxious laugh from behind him he glanced over his shoulder, but barely caught a flash of dark hair peppered with silver before the door closed and locked him out in the cold Ohio weather. Licking is lips Dave cursed when he saw a snowdrift that reached up to knees and the soft flakes of snow that fell from the sky, albeit with less fervor than when he had went into the building. Glaring at the giant snow bank he rolled his eyes.

"I guess no one shoveled yet."

Grunting he trudged forward his foot landing straight in the middle of the snow pile. Snow filed his boot, and his sock became instantly soaked. Jumping up Dave leaped over the snow drift and rushed towards a red rusty pickup truck.

A present from his parents when he got his license.

Sliding into the red automobile he rubbed his hands together then gripped the steering wheel. Reaching for the keys in his pocket he stuck them into the car's ignition. Eyeing the windshield he found it cover in snow, but luckily it didn't look like it had iced over. Feeling the seat beside him he gripped the small window scraper and then slid back out of the car and stared pushing the powdery snow off of his windows. When his hands started to numb, Dave sat the scraper on the hood of the truck he stuck his hands under his armpits to get some feeling back in them.

"I really should have brought some gloves." He couldn't help but scold himself for not listening to his mother when he left the house.

Grabbing the scraper he finished cleaning off the truck, threw the scrapper into the bed of the automobile and clambered out of the snow, he brushed his hands through his hair and then reached for the ignition. He needed heat like now! Turning the key his eyes widened when he heard a click instead of the normal revving of the engine. Turning the key back he attempted to start the car again, but only heard the small click.

"Shit!"

Leaning forward he rested his forehead against the steering wheel. Heaving a sigh he softly knocked his head against the steering wheel as if hoping it would magically get the car to start, but no such luck.

The silence of the car was broken by a shrill ring coming from his pocket. Scrambling to get the small device from his pocket he wacked his knee against the steering wheel. Cursing Dave looked at the display and grimaced.

Home

It wasn't like he could answer. His mom would ask him where he was, and what was he going to tell her? 'Oh mom, I'm just at a gay bar no need to worry.' Oh yeah that would sound great!

Hearing the familiar jingle of a missed call he flipped open the phone and stared at the picture of Kurt Hummel he had managed to snap during the born this way performance.

One of the few things he missed about going to McKinley was getting to see Kurt every day, but he knew Kurt was better off with him gone, it was better for them both.

Staring at the picture he got lost in the expression of the singer. His eyes stared at Dave like they were looking into his soul. Dave never felt more vulnerable than when he stared at this picture.

A knock came at his window making Dave jump, dropping his phone onto the floor. Looking up he found himself staring into the worried eyes of a man with wavy brown hair and dark green eyes.

* * *

><p>Yay! Part 1! Yay!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

So I see Rachel Berry's parents however I want to. I hope you like them. I ignored anything they may have said about them in the show! :D

I have to say I love them- ones a big grump and the others a sweet heart! Opposites attract (cough chough) Dave and Kurt (cough cough)

Oh and when I was writing Matthew and Patrick I was thinking about Matthew Fox and Patrick Dempsey, take that as you will!

Disclaimer: Still don't own

Please read and review!

Thanks to everyone who favorite, and added this story to their alerts!

* * *

><p>Dave stared at the pair of dark brown eyes that peered at him through the powdery snow that still clung to the glass. The man raised his hand and tapped on the glass a second time.<p>

"Hey you ok in there?" His voice was deep, but commanding. For some reason it made Dave open the door. The man stepped back when the door swung outwards. "Yeah, I'm ok, but for some reason my truck won't start." He motioned to the rusty vehicle as he spoke. Looking down to his feet he continued. "It's not like I can call my parents…" He trailed off and glanced back up at the attractive man in front of him. When he met the man's dark green eyes he bit his lip. He saw understanding in this stranger's eyes, like he knew exactly why he couldn't tell his parents where he was.

"Here let me take a look," he walked around and used his gloved hand to push the snow off the hood, his brown leather jackets stretched over his slim body. "Pop the hood." Dave scrambled to open the door and pulled the lever that unlatched the hood. Walking to stand beside the older man he watched him fiddle in the engine and then he shook his head and looked at the teenager. "Looks like your battery is completely dead." Sticking his head to the side he pointed over to a silver Lexus sitting on the other side of the parking lot. Dave could vaguely make out the shape of a person leaning against the expensive car. "I need you to go over and have Matthew bring the car, and the jumper cables from the trunk over here." Smirking at Dave he chuckled. "And don't worry he may look grumpy, but that's because he hates winter."

Dave couldn't help but agree with Matthew.

Nodding Dave turned and trudged over to the car. Snow crunching under his feet as he went. He tried to avoid the tall piles as well as he could, but it didn't matter to him much; his sock was already soaked, so his foot was already frozen and numb from the cold. Grunting Dave grimaced and flexed his toes trying to get some feeling back into his foot, but none came. Shaking his head he continued walking to the silver car.

As he neared the car he could make out more of a man he could only assume was Matthew. His dark jacket he wore covered his broad shoulders, and white covered his buzzed brown hair. He was leaning against the passenger side door and his back was to Dave, and the young man could hear grunts coming from the hunched figure.

"Excuse me."

The man made no move to turn around. So Dave cleared his throat and tried again. "Excuse me, Matthew."

His name must have caught his attention because the older man's head slowly turned towards him and Dave caught site of warm coffee colored eyes, and scruff. Dave had to admit that he thought the man's scruff was kind of attractive. Dave shifted his eyes when he caught the deep frown on Matthew's face. "Um." He realized he didn't think to ask for the man's name. Raising his hand he pointed back to his truck, where the long haired man was now leaning against the side of his automobile, the hood still propped open. "He," made a pointed motion towards the man behind him, "he told me to come get you, and he told me to tell you to bring the jumper cables, and the car. Um, ok." Dave quickly turned around and strode back to his car. He picked up the pace when he saw that his driver's door open and that the older man was leaning inside his car. Patting his pocket David stopped mid step, his phone was missing. Cursing he realized it was still on the floor of his truck where he dropped it.

Rushing up to the man he looked over his shoulder and found him holding his phone staring at his picture of Kurt. Reaching around him he snatched the phone and snapped it closed.

The older man raised his hands in front of him in defensive position. "Sorry, I was just checking to make sure nothing was running. I saw it, and thought I'd pick it up for you." Dave gave a small fake smile and said "It's alright."

The long haired man pointed towards the phone he asked, "Who is that?"

Dave scowled, but answered "No one."

The man looked at Dave with a serious expression, but it quickly changed into a wide smile when Matthew pulled up next to them, and turned off the car. They watched the scowling man get out of the car and open the trunk. Grabbing the jumper cables he slammed the trunk closed and marched their way.

Smirking, the friendly gentleman snatched them out of his grip and pecked Matthew on the lips. "I don't know why you get so grumpy when it snows. It does it every year and I doubt it's going to change."

Mathew shook his head and stuck his hands in his pocket. "I don't care how often it snows, I hate it."

Dave's eyes bounced back and forth between the two older men. He had never been around two gay men who were in a happy, normal relationship. The only gay people he really knew were Kurt, his weirdo boyfriend Blake, or whatever his name was, and the people he's met at Scandals. He didn't actually want to think about Kurt with someone else, so he refuses to let himself ponder over them at all. So this left him with the people at Scandals, the same people who he's sees leave with someone new every night.

What does that tell him about relationships? Nothing.

Patrick rolled his eyes and walked to the propped hood of the truck. Leaving the two men standing in silence.

Dave rocked back and forth on his feet when he was left alone with the brooding man. He didn't know what to say so he turned and went to follow Patrick. The long haired man had already connected the positive clamp onto the dead battery; he turned and raised an eyebrow at Matthew in a questioning manner, "Do you want to pop the hood for me Grumpy?" Matthew rolled his eyes, but pushed the button under the console, then turned back to the grinning man and bowed slightly. "Of course your majesty."

The honorary royal chuckled and shook his head. "You know I told you, you are allowed to call me Patrick. I think we've reached that point, don't you?"

Dave blushed from the intimacy he was seeing. He could tell these two men really loved one another. He wished he could have that.

Dave watched as they gave each other heated looks and then walked to separate cars. He couldn't help but think of the evening he probably ruined between these two men. They were out on a weekend, probably heading home to do what normal people do on weekends. This only made Dave blush further.

He was pried out of his thoughts when he heard Matthew yell out, "Patrick, we have a problem."

* * *

><p>So those were my creations, hope you like! :D<p>

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all so so much for reviewing!

Sorry this chapters a little late, it was a crazy weekend. what with all my partying (which i didn't do because i'm lame!)

This has not been checked over well so, I'm sorry for any mistakes!

Well i hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

* * *

><p>Dave whipped his head to stare at the grumpy man. It was the loudest he had been since Dave had met him. Rushing around the side of the truck he met Patrick as they both glanced around Matthew to see him pointing at the battery.<p>

"What is it?" Patrick turned to Matthew and raised an eyebrow.

Leaning forward Matthew rested his elbows on the front of the car and peered at the battery. "Look," he pointed to the edge of the black box. "The battery is leaking, better not try and jump it now."

Patrick set and hand on Matthew's shoulder and leaned his chin on his gloved hand that rested on his dark lover's shoulder. Peering at the battery Dave saw his eyes widen, "well I guess you're right."

"Well what does that mean?"

Patrick turned to Dave and shook his head. "It means we can't get your truck moving." Glancing over his shoulder he gave a questioning look at Matthew, "We can give you a ride home."

Dave bit his lip and shook his head. "No, I can't go home. My parents would need to know where my car is and I can't really tell them it's here you know?"

"Then come stay with us for the night."

Dave's head shot up when he realized it wasn't Patrick that spoke, but Matthew. The last person he ever suspected would offer him a place to stay.

"I couldn't I j-"

Matthew ignored him and turned back to Patrick, "Can you go in and tell Clarence we're leaving the truck here and we'll be back to get it tomorrow."

Patrick didn't answer, but stared intently into Mathew's eyes. Giving a curt nod he turned on his heals heading back towards the bars entrance. Dave watched him go with confused eyes. It was like these two could speak without words, they used looks to convey so much. Hearing a throat clear he turned back to the buff man standing in front of him.

"So your parents don't know."

Dave stepped backwards and his shoulders tensed. He didn't expect to be questioned, not by someone he just met, someone who knew nothing about him.

"Yeah."

Matthew moved to the truck door throwing it open he plucked the keys from the ignition and tossed them to David. "I didn't tell my parents until I was a senior in college, and you know what-"

Dave gritted his teeth and spat back, "yeah yeah I know, your parents told you they loved you, and it didn't matter who you love. They didn't care."

Matthew gave a dark chuckle. "Not at all, my father told me I was going to rot in hell, and my mother told me I was dead in her eyes." Dave watched Matthew's jaw tense. Glancing into his eyes he saw his eyes flash with pain, but it was soon covered by indifference. "So no, I won't tell you that your parents won't hate you. You could get lucky and they may not care about your sexual orientation, but who can really take that chance?"

Dave's shoulders slumped. He knew there was a possibility that his parents could hate him, but hearing Matthew's story made it all so real. He had heard stories off of the internet, but they all seemed so far away, like those things could never happen to him, but if he had to be honest with himself he knew they scared him more than he liked to admit. That was why he didn't want to tell his parents. He wasn't afraid to be out; he just didn't want his parents to stop loving him. He couldn't imagine the hate and pain in their eyes, just thinking about it brought a lump to his throat.

"So I'm offering you a place to stay, that's it. Tomorrow we can go and get you a new battery. You won't have to worry about your parents finding out." Pointing at the phone still clutched in his fist he said, "Now why don't you call and tell them you're staying at a friend's."

Matthew pointed towards the car. "I'm gonna go start the car, when your done just-." He trailed off with a shrug.

Dave nodded, flipped open his phone and dialed his home number. Holding it up to ear he watched Patrick exit the bar and make his way toward him, seeing Dave on the phone he veered over towards the Lexus to speak with Matthew, who was standing next to the car rubbing his hands together. Grabbing them Patrick brought to his mouth and kissed the knuckles. Dave turned his back on the display. Displays of affection had always affected him; it wasn't that he didn't like them they just made him blush like a little girl. Maybe it was because he had never actual had someone to show affect to.

"Hello?" He had almost forgotten that he had the phone against his ear.

"Hey mom."

Hearing crunching snow behind him he turned and found Patrick walking towards him, hair with flecks of white from the still falling snow.

Dave heard a loud shout on the other end of the line that brought him back to his mother. "It's David Paul. He's ok." Then she got back on the phone and huffed, "David Karofsky, why did you not answer your phone when I called? Your father and I were worried to death!"

"Mom! Mom! Calm down! I'm sorry. I'm at Z's and we were just playing PlayStation. My phone was on silent and I didn't hear it."

"oh," Mrs. Karofsky laughed, "I guess I should have guessed that, but I can't help but worry about you."

Dave sighed and closed his eyes. He hated having to lie to his mother, but he really had no other choice. "Mom, I'm gonna stay at Z's tonight is that alright?"

"Of course, that alright David. Will you be home in time to go to church tomorrow?"

He cursed; of course his mother would want him to go to church. "I don't think I'll be home in time tomorrow."

"Oh ok." He could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"I mean, I can make it home I guess, but..."

"No David, it's alright, you have fun with Azimio, and I'll see you after church tomorrow."

"Alright mom, I love you."

"Love you too David."

Hanging up his phone he stuck it in his coat pocket, and turned to find Patrick a few feet behind him. David looked into his green eyes and his breath caught. Why did he see so much understanding in these men's eyes? He hadn't done anything to earn their trust so why did they trust him so much?

"Ready to go?"

Swallowing down the lump in his throat he answered, "yeah."

* * *

><p>Well there you go! Review and let me know what you think! I'm sure most of you know who these two are even if you haven't read my authors notes!<p> 


End file.
